1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an automatic software updating method, and more particularly relates to an automatic software updating method for computer systems dispersedly arranged in a communication network.
2. Background Art
Generally, most out-of-date software available in the market today are updated by way of floppy disk distribution, tape distribution and modem support. For example, when an out-of-date software is upgraded for program enhanced features, or a new software which is the most up-to-date version, is needed to be developed, a software manufacturer typically writes an updated version of its software on floppy disks and distribute the disks to all of its customers. This software updating technique is, however, time consuming because the floppy disks are typically distributed via the postal service. In addition, the company personnel are sometimes required to make an on-site visit to update its customers' computer systems. As a result, the costs of labor, on-site visits and floppy disks are unnecessarily incurred. Further, there is a high possibility that new program errors may occur during a manual updating process.